


Isaac

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Sir Pentious pensava al suo caro figlio Isaac più di quanto volesse ammettere
Relationships: Sir Pentious & Sir Pentious' son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Urca, la prima volta dopo anni che pubblico una mia fanfiction online! (...e dopo anni che ho l’account ma ssssh)  
Ammetto che mi sono dovuta inventare il nome del figlio perché non l’ho trovato + ho infilato qualche headcanon varia.
> 
> Gli Egg Bois non li ho taggati dato che sono solo menzionati.
> 
> Grazie a eboraa__ per l’ispirazione!

Sir Pentious pensava al suo caro figlio Isaac più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Ricordava ancora quanto era felice la prima volta che era riuscito a tenerlo in braccio, come avrebbe passato ore e ore solo a cullarlo.  
Ricordava quanto facesse del suo meglio per passare del tempo libero con lui, oltre alle invenzioni e al lavoro. Ricordava le risate di Isaac, il come inventava storie con i suoi giocattoli tutto entusiasta, il mostrargli le sue varie costruzioni e come questo rispondeva sempre con versi di sorpresa, il rimanere impressionato sul quanto crescesse in fretta.

Si chiedeva come sarebbe diventato da grande. Avrebbe preferito che Isaac seguisse le sue orme, ma lo avrebbe supportato in qualsiasi caso.  
Ma il destino aveva avuto altri piani.  
Pentious sapeva che, se le cose fossero andate bene, sarebbe morto prima di suo figlio. Solo sperava che la morte non lo venisse a prendere così all’improvviso e che almeno gli concedesse di vedere Isaac adulto.  
L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto era quando lo aveva salutato dopo che quest’ultimo stava andando a scuola, come faceva tutti i giorni.  
Se solo quel giorno quel maledetto macchinario avesse funzionato come avrebbe dovuto...

Oramai si era ambientato all’Inferno.  
Il suo corpo diventato simile a quello di un serpente, le lotte per il territorio, i suoi scagnozzi, l’aria di tensione, perfino le purghe annuali erano quasi diventate più una scocciatura che altro.  
Eppure c’erano volte -forse troppe- che si chiedeva che cosa fosse successo ad Isaac. Era passato più di un secolo, sicuramente era morto.  
Dov’era? All’inferno non lo aveva trovato. Forse in paradiso?  
Non sapeva cosa sperare. Da una parte ritrovarlo all’inferno avrebbe avuto le sue brutte implicazioni, se fosse invece finito in paradiso non si sarebbero più potuti riunire.  
Avrebbe fatto e dato di tutto per poter passare anche solo un’ultima volta con Isaac. Se non riunirsi con lui, almeno dirgli addio come si doveva.  
No, pensarci troppo non gli conveniva.  
Aveva dei demoni da sconfiggere e degli scagnozzi ai quali badare, non poteva preoccuparsi dei “sentimentalismi”.  
Doveva concentrarsi sul presente.


End file.
